tribezfandomcom-20200216-history
Athlantean Island
Available for the first time on iOS and Android on December 28, 2017. Event reappeared on August 17, 2018 and regularly after.''__TOC__ Introduction Aero is back to take you to the lost island of Athlantis ! You'll find below the current information about this event ! Description This is a 7 to 10 days event where you travel to one of the Athleantean Islands thanks to Aero's hot-air balloon (click on the balloon near your main building to fly to this exclusive area). There are two kinds of Athlantean Island - Sandy and Volcanic. On each of them, you will have to complete a series of quests with the aim to restore the island to it's glory. Though they have distinctive quests, the fundamental mechanics are the same. ''Bonus : At the end of the Event, you can pay 149 to earn 7 days of extra time ! Or you can just wait. This is a repeating event and the game will remember your progress on an island if you do not finish it. In the event you do finish the island, some of the supplies in your backpack will carry-over while others will be cleared. Athlantean Structures and Decos For Standard Islands Thanks to the Athlantean tubes you'll find, you will be able to build ancient Athlantean architecture and decos on the standard islands. Athlantean Temple Appeal to the spirits and they'll help you in everyday matters! Cost: 1200, 55, 25, 2, 12:00:00 Deals: Athlantean Treasury Give generous gifts to the Athlantean Treasury and you'll get a priceless gift. Cost: 35, 20, 25, 4, ?? more details coming soon.. Athlantean Labyrinth coming soon.. Decorations Athlantean Quests on the standard Islands (PERMANENT) Athlantean Quests on the Island of the Ancients Athlantean Quests on the Marble Fjord Athlantean Quests on the Mystery Shore Athlantean food In Athlantean Island, every action (ordering a deal, cleaning a debris, chopping trees, etc.) will require Athlantean food. You will be able to collect 100 Athlantean Food from Paolu's Rolling Kitchen (also known as Moving Kitchen, though it can't be moved!) when you visit Athlantean Island for the first time. After that, the Moving Kitchen will produce 100 food every 1 hour. The first time you run out of Food, you get 100 Food for free. The Moving Kitchen can be upgraded using Gems which will increase the food production rate to 150 and 250 per hour. The costs of these upgrades are 30 and 50. This upgrade will be saved and will be available during all future appearances of any of the Athlantean Islands. You can also gain food by completing the collection Sea bounty in Sandy Athlantean Island. On the Volcanic Athlantean Island, the last collection Brilliant Venture provides 30 Athlantean Food. Some resource clearing and opening stashes or Athlantean chests may also yield some incidental Athlantean food. Sandy Athlantean Island Structures Hermy the Elder's Shop Deals: Hermy the Younger's Shop Deals: Fountain Gives Old Coins, Ancient Coins, Silver Coins, Sea Cups and Sea Claws in exchange for 10 Athlantean Food. Each deals takes 20 seconds to finish. Treasure Hunter's House Gives Copper Plate, Ruby, Sea Heart, Gold Coin, Signet with Rubies and Precious Necklace in exchange for 1 Archaeologist"s Kit and 10 Athlantean Food. Each Deal takes 30 seconds to finish. Amazon Totem The Amazon Totem is initially covered by dust. After completing the quest Through the Fog..., you'll get a quest to clean the Amazon Totem. It costs 15 Athlantean Food and 1 Clean up Kit (See Collections) and takes 30 seconds to be cleared. After cleaning the Totem, you'll be able to get ?? in exchange for 50 Athlantean food, 1 Beaver's Gift, 1 Tiger's Gift and 1 Mammoth's Gift. The deal takes 30 seconds to complete. Beaver Pup in a Hut Costs 4 Orchestra Collection and 10 Athlantean Food to summon the Beaver Pup. Gives 2 Beaver's Gifts when summoned. Tiger Statues There are 2 Tiger statues that are initially dusty. It costs 10 Athlantean Food, 1 Cleanup Kit, 1 Offering for the Spirits and 1 Signet with Rubies to clean each of them. After cleaning both statues, you have to complete Fish Feast Collection to feed the Tiger. Athlantean Chest The Athlantean chest close to the Beaver Pup's Hut costs 1 Beaver's Gift, 10 Athlantean Food and 1 Orchestra Collection and takes 30 seconds to open. The chest close to the Tiger Statues costs 1 Tiger's Gift, 10 Athlantean Food and 2 Fish Feast Collection and takes 30 seconds to open. The Athlantean Chest contains map pieces, coins and gems. The structure disappears when the deal completes. Wharf (Also called the Pier) Costs 10 Athlantean Food, 2 Fishing Net, 1 Fishing Rod, 5 Bait. Each deal takes 30 minutes to complete. Gives ?? on completion. Fishing Hut Deals: Fisherman's Bridge Costs 10 Athlantean Food, 3 Harpoon, 2 Fishing Reel Rod and 5 Bait. Each deal takes 30 minutes to complete. Gives ?? on completion. (more info coming soon..) Debris Tap on a debris to remove it. A villager will take a few seconds to harvest it and you'll be rewarded random items for the list (one of each max). Every debris also give and . Note that bigger debris needs 5 actions to be cleared for 4 each and drops the same items as smaller ones. Collections Collections become available successively with quest completion. Each time you complete a treasure map collection and use the map, an Athlantean Trove will be places on one of the islands. Opening the Trove costs 900 2 and takes 2:00:00. You will be rewarded with an Athlantean chest when the deal completes. The Athlantean Chest will contain one of the following items. Sandy Athlantean Quests ''(Time Limited)'' In addition to these quests, there will be quests periodically on visiting the Athlantean Island and clearing debris. You'll be rewarded with coins and experience on completion. Tips * Don't forget to harvest food from Paolu as he won't produce more after one hour. * Optimize food consumption by spending extra food on removing debris or cleaning the fountain. * Hermy the Elder should always be working. You'll need many hats and shovels, so keep on ordering them even if you don't need them at the moment. * Above Hermy the Elder's Shop, between Huts, there is a stone debris which respawn each time you leave Athlantean Island. A similar stone debris can be found just to the left of Hermy the Younger's Shop behind the walls. Volcanic Athlantean Island Structures Shaman's Tent ( good place for a picture) Deals: Totem of Fiery Spirits ( good place for a picture) Deals: Watch Tower ( good place for a picture) Costs 3 Live Rounds and 10 to charge. Workshop ( good place for a picture) ( maybe a little flavor text ) Debris Tap on a debris to remove it. A villager will take a few seconds to harvest it and you'll be rewarded random items for the list (one of each max). Every debris also gives and . Note that bigger debris needs 5 actions to be cleared for 4 each and drops the same items as smaller ones. (list is incomplete) Collections Collections become available successively with quest completion. Volcanic Athlantean Island Quests (Time ''Limited)'' The beginning of this quest line is being updated In addition to these quests, there will be quests periodically on visiting the Athlantean Island and clearing debris. You'll be rewarded with coins and experience on completion. Tips Add contentCategory:Events Category:Quests